Simon Snow and the Mage's Heir
by MyWingsLetMeFly
Summary: Simon is an orphan that gets offered a place at the Watford School of Magicks to become a magician. He makes friends with a girl in his year Penelope and her roommate Agatha but conflicts with his own roommate Baz. Simon's peaceful school year is interrupted when an enemy of magic, The Insidious Humdrum, targets Watford. Now its up to Simon and his friends to save their school.
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to post this on my tumblr and to my fanfiction account u/2808432/MyWingsLetMeFly. I'll post on both at the same time so it doesn't matter which you follow. Now on with the story.**

_Thump _

Simon was lying face up on his bed, there were several other empty bed's in his room. It was early afternoon and the other boys in the orphanage he shared the room with were playing outside. Currently Simon was throwing a small red ball at the ceiling and catching it just before it hit his face. Miss Cater, the women who ran the orphanage, had bought it for him the year before for reason at all and Simon had carried it ever since.

_Thump _

The ball hit the ceiling again; the part of the cream ceiling over Simon's bed was littered with little black marks caused from this very ball. Sometimes Simon worried he'd break through the ceiling but he couldn't stop himself. Simon was just so angry! He had a lot of things to be angry about too, his parents abandoned him at this orphanage as a baby and he had no friends.

_Thump_

Simon through the ball a little harder then usual and barely managed to catch it. It wasn't his fault that the other kids didn't like him. Simon was just a little weird, actually he wasn't weird its just weird things happened around him. Like when a kid at school was making fun of Simon and when he mentioned his parents; Simon screamed Shut Up at the boy and the boy did, he couldn't speak for a week. Those kind of things happened all the time around Simon. Thump Simon didn't want to think anymore.

_Thump _

He didn't ever want to think again

_Thump. _

_Knock-knock_ The knock on the door distracted Simon just long enough for the ball to crash into his face. Simon bolted upright, "come in" he called rubbing his sore cheek. Miss Cater and a women Simon didn't recognize walked in.

"This woman has an offer for you, Simon" Miss Cater said happily. T

The women turned to her, "Do you mind if Simon and I discuss this in private". Miss Cater nodded and exited the room with a big grin plastered on her face. "My name is Professor Althea and I'd like to offer you a place at the school I teach at" the women said. Her voice was stern but Simon could hear kindness in it too.

Simon's jaw dropped, "Me!?" Simon exclaimed.

Professor Althea chuckled dryly "Yes, is there some kind of problem with that".

Simon looked down at the red ball in his hands, "its just hard to believe anyone would want me for anything" he muttered.

"Simon you grew up in a house of people who couldn't possibly understand how special you are but my school is a place filled with people just like you" Professor Althea explained. She stood stiffly a few feet from Simon's bed. Simon wasn't sure if what she was saying was true but judging by the look in her eyes she was sure it was.

"Can you tell me more about this school" Simon asked and the Professor sighed.

"I wish I could but the school is very exclusive and I can't tell you anything more until you agree to attend" said Professor Althea. Simon paused and searched for any excuse, any reason, not to take this opportunity.

"I'll go" he said finally.

Professor Althea replied, "are you positive, this isn't something you can go back on".

Simon glanced around the room filled with beds, "no reason to stay" he admitted.

Professor Althea studied Simon for a moment before saying, "I will return in two weeks, have your stuff ready by the time I get back".

"Got it" Simon replied happily and Professor Althea turned towards the door, her long dress billowing around her. "Wait, what's the name of the school, can you tell me that" Simon asked. "Watford, its called Watford" Professor Althea said without turning around then she exited leaving Simon alone in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Simon Snow and the Mage's Heir**

**I am going to post this on my tumblr ** ** and to my fanfiction account **** u/2808432/MyWingsLetMeFly****. I'll post on both at the same time so it doesn't matter which you follow**

Simon sat on the edge of his bed, his knees pressed against his chest. He stared at his already packed trunk wondering if he'd wasted his time packing it. Professor Agatha said she was coming to pick him up today but she was nearly ten minutes late. All the excitement and anticipation that had filled him throughout the week dispersed leaving a heavy anxiety to eat away at his nerves. Simon clutched onto his rubber ball with a trembling fist. He glanced at the clock which read 4:15, Simon dropped his head onto his knees and held onto his ball like it was a life preserver. He knew it was too good to be true, things like that don't happen to kids like him.

Suddenly the door swung open and Professor Agatha glided into the room. "I apologize for my tardiness, I had to pick up somethings on my way" she explained curtly. Simon felt his eyes water, he squeezed the ball and held back tears. The professor noticed Simon's expression and her gaze softened.

"Its time for us to go, Simon" she said softly. Simon nodded silently, he sniffled slightly as he grabbed his trunk. Miss Carter was waiting in the hall sniffling slightly, when Simon walked out she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you Simon" she whispered. Simon clung onto her suddenly realizing he'd always had one person at the orphanage, one person he was leaving. Miss Carter pulled away first resting her hands on Simon's shoulders, "You'll be absolutely brilliant" she said. Once Simon was realized he had to resist the urge to run back into her arms.

"We really must get going" Professor Althea interpreted. Simon nodded, "Goodbye" he said his voice creaking at the end. He followed behind the Professor scared that if he looked back then he'd change his mind. Simon loaded his trunk in the back of a plane looking blue car then took a seat in the back. "Do you have everything" Professor Althea called from her place in the drivers seat. "Yes," Simon replied quickly then blushed at his hurried answer. He checked over his trunk more than a dozen times last night. "Good" Professor Althea said with a small smile though Simon was too embarrassed to notice. Simon slipped his red ball out of his pocket and passed it between his hands lightly. "What do you think of magic, Simon" the Professor questioned. Simon fumbled slightly with the ball before mumbling, "Magic isn't real Professor". "Why do you say that?" Althea asked her eyes still on the road.

Simon paused unsure of how to answer, "Everyone knows magic isn't real" he argued weakly.

Professor Althea chuckled dryly. "There was once a time where everyone _knew _the Earth was being held up by a titan, or a time when everyone _knew_ the Earth was flat. Does anyone think these are true today".

"Of course not" Simon said feeling himself smile a little.

"People believe whatever they need to feel like they understand the world but that doesn't make it true. Magic is very real, I promise" said the Professor. Simon froze attempting to process this information. Magic can't be real, can it? The car turned into a parking lot in front of a small restaurant Simon didn't recognize. He wasn't sure how far away from the orphanage they were. Professor pulled a medium length stick out of her coat and pointed it at Simon's admittedly messy t-shirt. "Clear as crystal" she announced clearly and instantly Simon's shirt cleaned itself.

"Woah" He exclaimed looking down at his shirt, "How did you do that?".

"Magic" Althea replied, "Do you remember how I said Watford was a school for people who are special?"

Simon nodded slowly, "No way" he said grinning as he figured out where she was going with this, "it can't be".

"Its true, Watford is a school of magic and you, Simon, are a wizard" Professor explained. It was like the entire world stopped for a minute. Simon couldn't possibly be a wizard, there was no way. "Strange things follow you everywhere, you're words hold more power then you know. Haven't you ever noticed how the things you say come true" Professor Althea continued. Simon flashed back to yelling at a bully to Shut Up. Was that magic? Was he magic?

"I'm a wizard" he whispered. Professor Althea smiled at him then placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him toward the restaurant.

"Would you like to see more magic" Althea asked.

"Yes," Simon replied enthusiastically

She waved her wand in a small circle and said, "Good things come in small packages". Simon's trunk appeared at their feet. "All ready to go" Professor asked smiling at him. Simon noticed the open sign wasn't lit up. "How are we going to get in" he asked looking up at his Professor?

Professor Althea turned her wand towards the closed door, "A golden key can open any door" she said. Simon waited but nothing happened. "You have to open a door Simon" Althea said gesturing to the door. Excitedly Simon yanked the door open and found an empty hallway on the other side. "Welcome to Watford" Professor Althea said as she stepped through the doorway. "Thanks" Simon replied as he followed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, I am actually posting again. Its shocking I know. Life has been hectic lately so my posting will be erratic at best but I'm not giving up on this story. I have a complete layout and will do my absolute best to see this through to the end. Try to bare with me. All criticism and reviews are welcome. As usual everything will be posted on both my fanfiction account **** u/2808432/MyWingsLetMeFly**** and my tumblr ** ** Also let me know what you think about my characterizations, story line, and any directions you'd like to see me go. Love you guys, read on.**

Walking through the door felt different from any other magic Simon had experienced. Maybe it was because he was aware of what was happened or maybe because the spell was so powerful; either way he could literally feel the magic humming around his skin. Simon kept walking, following behind Professor Althea. The thrill of the magic flooded out of him. Simon shoved his hand in his pocket and wrapped it around the red ball inside trying to curb his increasing anxiety. "Where are all the students?" he asked glancing around the empty hall.

"This is an administrative hall, only faculty offices are here" Professor Althea said. "Why are we here" Simon asked wondering if he'd somehow done something wrong.

"There's someone who'd like to meet you" said the Professor. Unsure of how to reply Simon remained silent as he was guided down to the end of the hallway. There stood a dark wooden door larger than all the rest. Professor Althea knocked loudly on the door; without a word the door swung open on its own. The office was simple, boring in fact, the walls were bare and there were green shaded lamps next to a mahogany desk and in the corner standing in front of a book shelf was a man.

"Ah Professor, I was beginning to think you'd actually be late" the man said jokingly as he walked away from the bookshelf. Lining the shelves were several metal figures of various magical creatures, many Simon couldn't recognize.

"Simon, this is the Mage. Mage this is Simon Snow" Professor Althea announced as if the man had never spoken. The Mage took a seat at his desk, peering at Simon as if he was analyzing his every move.

"Leave us Althea. I would like to talk to Simon alone" the Mage's voice was serious, a stark contrast from the jovial tone he used just moments before. Simon was too scared to move let alone look at the Professor but he assumed she nodded because she left the room without a word. "Take a seat Simon, we have a lot to discuss" the Mage said gesturing at the two chairs directly in front of his desk. Simon dropped his gaze to the floor and slowly moved a seat.

"I haven't done anything, have I?" Simon blurted out feeling panicked.

The Mage looked surprised. "Of course not, unless you know something we don't" his voice was much lighter now but because of so many quick changes Simon had no idea how he actually felt.

"What! No I mean I just, well I just…you seem to be in charge and why else would Professor Althea bring me here. And I always do seem to find my way into trouble without meaning to" Simon rambled on feeling himself blush as soon as the words left his mouth. Authority had always made him nervous especially since they always seemed to be yelling at him before he knew why.

The Mage wasn't mad however, actually he was chucking, "You haven't done anything Simon, I promise. Though you are preceptive, I am the headmaster of this school. Actually just wanted to meet you".

"Why would you want to meet me" Simon asked a little too quickly. After he shrank back a little realizing how defensive his words came out as.

"Do you think I always send teachers to personally go pick up students?" The Mage asked. Hesitantly Simon shook his head. "Exactly" continued Mage, "You, Simon are very special". Simon opened his mouth wanted to tell his new teacher that he wasn't anything special but he couldn't bring himself to correct him; he'd always wanted someone to tell him he was special.

"Why me" Simon asked instead.

"Because Simon, I believe you have to potential to surpass even me in magical ability" the Mage said. Simon's mouth fell open he was too surprised to even question the statement. Simon hadn't even known magic existed for an hour how could he possibly be talented at it. The Mage began to pull book after book from the relatively small looking desk drawer. Finally there were five books stacked neatly on the desk. "I took the liberty of picking up your school books for you, hope you don't mind" the Mage explained.

"It's fine" Simon replied absentmindedly. He was too preoccupied with the Mage's previous words. Attempting to distract himself he wondered how he'd be able to carry his new books along with his trunk. "Umm where did my trunk go, I may have forgotten to drag it through the portal with me" Simon asked suddenly with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, I am absolutely certain Professor Althea will have your things delivered to your room" said the Mage as he continued to rummage through the same desk drawer. "Here it is" the Mage commented as he pulled out a wand. The wand was a light tan color, almost golden, down on the thicker handle there was darker stripes in the wood weaving through the golden color. "You'll need this" the Mage said handing the wand over to Simon. It was a little large in his hand but light and easy to move.

"Another thing we must discuss is the boarding situation. Choosing your dorm mate is a sacred tradition here at Watford" the Mage explained. He slammed the drawer shut without taking anything out then stood up and walked to the center of the room. Simon stayed in his seat fearing getting in the way if he moved. The Mage neither raised a wand nor said a spell but Simon felt the same mystical humming around his skin that he felt walking through the portal.

The stones on the floor began to shift folding in over itself, seemingly growing as new bricks came from nowhere. Soon there was a pillar about four feet off the ground and one foot wide. "Come here Simon" the Mage called. Simon rushed forward excited to see what the magic had created. He was a few inches taller than the pillar so it was easy to peer inside. A shallow looking bowl was carved into the pillar and inside was some kind of liquid too dark to be water.

"What is it" Simon asked he voice coming out in a hushed tone. He stared at the pillar, frozen in place.

"This is known as the Crucible, the only thing of its kind in existence. It know all" the Mage explained. Then he gave Simon a light push towards it. Simon still didn't move.

"It'll tell me my future" Simon asked unsure if he even wanted to know what the future had in store for him

"It'll know your future but it'll only give you a push in the right direction, it'll place you where you need to go" The Mage said. He placed a large hand on one of Simon's shoulders, "just put your hand in the Crucible will take care of the rest".

Simon took a deep breath, he pushed his hand forward only faltering slightly before plunging into the Crucible. The liquid was thicker than it looked like honey and comfortably warm on his hand. Simon could feel it drawing him in further, using his other hand to keep him upright, he leaned in as far as it could go. The liquid definitely didn't look this deep but almost all of his right arm disappeared under the surface. This feeling was intoxicating, like the warmth was spreading through his whole body and infecting his brain. He couldn't think like this, couldn't even feel his arm. Then Simon felt his hand brush something, a piece of cloth maybe. As soon as he grabbed a hold of the cloth, the Crucible released its hold on him. Shock ran through his body and Simon pulled his arm out as fast as humanly possible. Simon took his right hand which was tightly grasping the piece of cloth and cradled it close to his chest.

"Simon, Simon, Simon" The Mage repeated his name shaking him lightly. Simon was aware of him but his mouth didn't seem t be working. He wanted the Crucible gone, now. It was like the pillar was eating away at all of Simon's energy. Simon's body was too numb to feel any magic in the air but the Crucible started collapsing in on itself in the same elaborate manner in which it came. Once it was gone Simon began to regain some of his cognizance, he noticed that both his right arm and the cloth were completely dry. The cloth was soft like silk and delicate more of a ribbon really.

"May I see it" the Mage asked his voice was soft, comforting. Simon was still not completely back in reality but he was aware enough to hand over the cloth in his hand. The Mage unrolled the wrinkled cloth then read off the words that Simon hadn't noticed were there. "Tyrannus Basilton Pitch" the Mage's eyes widened slightly at the name. Feeling a bit more like himself, Simon took the cloth back from the Mage then repeated the name aloud, "Tyrannus Bastilton Pitch".


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until Simon left the Mage's office that he really felt whole again. He struggled to balance his new textbooks as he tried to unfold the map of Watford the Mage had given him. Taking only a few steps before spilling all his books onto the floor of the hall. Simon glance around the hall and felt his heart drop as one of the doors to his left opened. Out came a women Simon didn't know, she was much younger than Professor Althea so much so that Simon wasn't sure if she was a student or a teacher. "Are you all right?" the women asked knelling down and beginning to gather up Simon's books.

"Yes, I'm fine" Simon said dropping on the floor to help her.

"That's wonderful" she said smiling at him. Her brown hair was incredibly long, coming down past her waist and actually touching the floor as she kneeled down.

"Umm, who're you" Simon asked internally cringing at how dumb he must sound.

The women didn't seem to mind, "I'm Professor Gatewood" she said. She handed Simon's books back to him then stood up. "I'm assuming you're a first year" said Professor Gatewood.

Simon nodded vigorously, "Sorry to cause you any trouble" he blurted.

"It's no trouble at all. What's your name?" she questioned.

"I'm Simon, it's a pleasure to meet you" Simon replied, he wanted to shake her hand but feared dropping all his books again.

She laughed lightly, "You don't have to be so nervous Simon, everyone is a little clumsy".

"Yeah but I'm really clumsy" Simon whined worrying slighted about the Professor's reaction. Professor Gatewood laughed loudly and Simon found himself smiling a little.

"Have you found who your roommate is yet" Gatewood asked. Simon nodded, fumbling slightly with his books but he managed to pull the piece of cloth out of his bag and pass it over to the Professor. "Oh yes, I believe I know where Mr. Pitch's room is" Professor Gatewood said.

"Thank god" Simon exclaimed with a sigh then flushed slightly. "I'm almost as directionally challenged as I am clumsy" he said chuckling nervously. Professor Gatewood laughed along with him.

"Don't worry, I'll get you where you need to go" Professor Gatewood promised. Simon nodded. smiling nervously.

"What do you teach?" He asked eager to learn more about magic.

"Elemental Magic" The Professor said plainly, "it may not be the most entertaining class but its still very important".

"I'm sure its important" Simon exclaimed.

Professor Gatewood smiled gently, "You're enthusiastic, I look forward to having you in my class" she said. Simon beamed back at her. Professor Gatewood stopped in front of a door, "Here we are" she said joyfully.

"Thank you for all your help. Can't wait to see you in Elemental Magic" Simon said and Professor Gatewood smiled brightly.

"Until then Simon" she said as she began to walk away.

"Bye" Simon called at her retreating form. Standing alone in the hallway Simon began to feel his nerves creeping up again. He paused, staring at the door in front of him. Slowly he pushed it open and walked inside. In the room, sitting onto of the bed on the left was a boy about Simon's age. He had slick black hair and was reading a large book. The boy looked up at Simon with dark gray eyes and staring as if he was sizing him up. "Simon Oliver Snow, I presume" said the boy. Simon nodded silently.

"Uh you must be Tyr—" Simon began.

The boy interrupted harshly, "Don't you dare say it". Simon's eyes widened at the sharpness of the boy's tone. The boy snapped his book closed and set it on the bed, "Atrocious name, isn't it" he said.

"It's not that bad" Simon said immediately. The boy stared at him with an eyebrow raised, challenging his statement. "Okay maybe it is that bad" Simon added smiling weakly.

The boy stood up and walked over to Simon with an outstretched hand. Simon grasped his hand weakly and shook. "Just call me Baz" the boy said.

"Simon Snow" Simon replied automatically.

"I know" Baz said without hesitation.

"Um" Simon started, fidgeting anxiously. Baz's sharp gaze cut into him making Simon even more nervous and lose his train of thought. He glanced back upwards and met Baz's eyes, blushing horribly.

"I've never seen a boy blush like you" Baz commented.

Simon felt his cheeks burn even more, in a combination of embarrassment and anger. Simon never tolerated being teased and no stupid wizard boy is going to change that. "How's that any of your business" Simon snapped.

"Just an observation" Baz replied with infuriating disinterest.

Simon crossed his arms over his chest, "Well maybe you observe something else" he snapped. Baz stepped closer with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Or maybe I should just figure you out. You awfully simple, shouldn't take long" Baz drawled patronizingly. His gray eyes slowly traveled over Simon's body.

"I'll show you simple" Simon yelled. He cringed inwardly at his pathetic comeback.

Baz's smile seemed to grow even wider, "I believe you already are, Snow".

Despite the insult Simon was more taken aback by the use of his last name. "Don't call me that" he said in a small voice. Baz's smile fell off his face and he finally looked away for a moment.

"What's wrong with your surname?" Baz asked. His voice lacked any condensation or contempt; it was almost curious. Suddenly Simon's shoes became the most interesting thing in the room to him.

"It's uh not actually my name. The people at the orphanage gave the name to me because I was brought there on the day of blizzard" Simon admitted softly. As soon as the words left his mouth Simon desperately wanted to take them back. This wasn't something he needed everyone at this new school knowing so soon.

"How on earth is that a bad thing" Baz said after a moment of silence, "That name is yours no else has any meaning for it but you". Simon honestly didn't understand what Baz meant but the softness in his voice and the fact that he wouldn't meet his eyes made it seem like a deeply personal admission. Baz's face seemed different in that moment. His eyes were filled with some emotion Simon didn't recognize and it made him actually look like a kid. Finally Baz looked up and whatever emotion that was in his eyes had disappeared and was replaced with mild amusement. The change was so sudden Simon wondered if it was faked.

Before Simon could ponder his roommates behavior, Baz let out a small chuckle catching Simon completely off guard. "Makes sense that pathetic Mage would choose to bring in a charity case like you" Baz said with a devilish smirk. Simon clenched his fists and reddened in anger. He'd heard those words, charity case, all too often in his childhood and every time it happened it filled him with the same blind anger. Without thinking, Simon rushed forward and shoved Baz hard making the other boy stumble backwards. Simon could see Baz's eyes widen in surprise for only a second before he regained his composer. With narrowed eyes, Baz stalked forward. The dark haired boy opened his mouth, probably to say something cruel or demeaning. However before he could get a single word out the two boys were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.


End file.
